SAUDADE
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Dizem que só descobrimos o valor daquilo que gostamos quando o perdemos... Julian Solo sabia melhor que ninguém da verdade nisso... Fic presente de amigo oculto pra Megawinsone. Hentai TétisJulian


N/A: Saint Seiya naum me pertence ( isso todo mundo sabe... qual eh a utilidade desses disclaimers? afee XD) fic presente de amigo oculto pra megawinsone lah do MIPs...

SAUDADE

Chovia. Forte. O rosto que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça. Todas as noites havia com ele alguma mulher. Nenhuma com o mesmo charme ou graça _dela_.

Tétis. Por que nunca percebera a tempo? Por que nunca havia percebido o quanto se importava com ela? Essa noite, estava sozinho. Mas mesmo nas noites acompanhado, se sentia solitário. Nenhuma era como ela. Porque ela não era humana. Era uma sereia. Sua sereia.

Tanto tempo perdido, e ele se enganando fingindo amar Atena. Só porque os dois eram deuses, deuses que ele achava que deveriam governar juntos a Terra. O seu lado divino até podia ter qualquer sentimento por Saori Kido, mas agora ele era apenas Julian. Um garoto que amava Tétis desde a primeira vez que se deparara com aqueles olhos azuis.

Ele entendia que não era possível acontecer nada. Afinal ele já havia voltado a ser apenas humano e ela ainda era sereia; uma sereia que ainda amava o deus que ele não era mais. Mas então por que era tão difícil de esquecer algo que nunca aconteceu?

Às vezes se perguntava se algo não teria acontecido, mas acabado rápido demais... E o que poderia ter acontecido. Se surpreendia com suas próprias fantasias...Os pensamentos com aquela loira não o deixavam. Tantas oportunidades desperdiçadas. E agora estava ali, preso a uma vida que não queria mais, quando tudo o que ele poderia querer tinha estado ao seu alcance...

Julian sabia que não a esqueceria fácil, mas por que estava pensando tanto nela naquela tarde? Decidiu sair; estava chovendo, mas seria melhor para desviar seus pensamentos daquele rumo meio deprimido.

Caminhava pela praia; a chuva caindo impiedosamente sobre a areia, o mar agitado lavando as pedras, nenhuma alma viva por perto... A não ser... Quem seria aquele vulto sentado naquelas rochas?

Uma curiosidade estranha o atraía até aquela pessoa... Chegando mais perto pôde observar os cabelos louros molhados grudando na testa, a cabeça abaixada, os olhos azuis que fitavam desolados o vai-e-vem contínuo das ondas... Julian por alguns segundos não fez nada, só a observou ainda sem acreditar que era ela ali na sua frente...

— Julian...— chamou insegura, ao perceber que era observada.

— Tétis...— a resposta veio automática, Julian ainda achando que era um delírio. A sua sereia estava ali!

— Eu ia procurar você, mas...

— Como chegou aqui?

— Até agora eu não entendi direito... Foi um sonho estranho... Era uma voz... que eu sabia que era de Posseidon... Ele me disse que tinha conseguido se livrar por um tempo do selo de Atena e disse que me devolveria minha forma humana... Quando dei por mim... Estava de volta à praia... Assim.

—Tétis, você quis a sua forma humana de volta?

—... Sim...

—... Por que?

— Eu... não sei... mas não queria mais viver na minha forma original...

— Ah, claro.— disse Julian um pouco decepcionado com a resposta da sereia.

O silêncio caiu imenso e pesado entre os dois. Parecia impossível quebrar aquele clima estranho entre eles... Por que ainda agiam como dois desconhecidos?Foi quando asereia acabou com aquilo num simples gesto. Tétis levantou-se num movimento ao mesmo tempo gracioso e sensual. Andou devagar até Julian... Agora estavam perigosamente próximos, podiam sentir a respiração e a batida acelerada do coração um do outro.

— Na verdade, Julian eu... queria... procurar o você... Eu não queria que tivesse acabado do jeito que acabou... Mas eu não tinha opção.

— Bom... eu estou aqui. E agora você tem opção. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu pensei em você, Tétis.— disse sincero. Não pôde deixar de reparar e sentir-se excitado ao ver como as roupas simples e molhadas de chuva da sereia grudavam em seu corpo, destacando as formas perfeitas.

Não ia resistir mais, se tivesse esperado por ela ou pensado nela por menos tempo quem sabe resistisse... Mas, também, resistir para que? Segurou o queixo da loira, fazendo com que o olhar azul dela encontrasse o seu. Passou o outro braço pela cintura de Tétis de maneira atrevida, enquanto a sereia jogava os próprios braços em volta do pescoço do garoto.

Os lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez e um arrepio percorreu de leve ambos os corpos. As línguas se cruzavam, se enroscavam, de maneira ao mesmo tempo, carinhosa e cheia de desejo.

Os dedos de unhas longas da loira passavam velozes pelos cabelos azuis, num gesto de afeição. As mãos masculinas contornavam as curvas do corpo sexy da sereia. Apertou as coxas maliciosamente.

As mãos de Tétis desceram até as nádegas do rapaz que a sereia apertou e beliscou brincalhona e sensual. As línguas se desenroscaram e foram explorando novos lugares nos corpos um do outro.

Orelhas, pescoço, seios, abdome... As roupas já jogadas e esquecidas sobre as pedras. A língua e os dedos ainda exercitando os sentidos de ambos. Beijou cada centímetro da barriga da sereia e foi descendo, deixando claro o que faria a seguir. A ereção roçava deliciosamente nas coxas da loira, entrou devagar e, num ritmo desesperado, Julian começou a fazer Tétis sua.

As estocadas eram fortes, os gemidos já quase se transformavam em gritos, e o prazer turvava a visão, não os deixava mais ouvir o som da chuva ou do mar, não os deixava dizer qualquer coisa além dos gemidos desconexos. Dois corpos exaustos e satisfeitos, tombavam sobre as pedras lavadas com a chuva que ainda caía furiosamente.

Apenas se encararam, deitados sobre as pedras, por um tempo. Devagar foram colocando as roupas. Abraçaram-se.

— Tétis... Por que você nunca me disse nada antes?

— Tinha medo. O senhor só falava em Atena. Nunca pensei que tivesse qualquer chance comparada a uma deusa. Eu era uma reles serva de Poseidon.

— Mesmo para Poseidon, você nunca foi uma serva. Nunca mais se rebaixe assim, Tétis.— disse em tom severo, mas logo em seguida, afagou carinhosamente os cabelos louros da sereia.— Poseidon talvez amasse Atena. Eu não sei. Mas agora eu sou apenas Julian Solo. E desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, fiquei fascinado por você, Tétis.

— Eu esperava um 'eu te amo', mas para um primeiro encontro está ótimo.— brincou ela.

— E você, Tétis? Eu nunca tive muita certeza se você gostava de mim ou de Poseidon...

— Com Poseidon era diferente. Ele era meu Deus. Eu tinha devoção e lealdade a ele. Nada mais. Me apaixonei por aquele garoto que eu guiei pela primeira vez até o templo submarino... Aquele garoto com um olhar meio inseguro, ao mesmo tempo em que queria parecer confiante... e...

— E...

— Tinha a bunda mais sexy que eu já vi...— sorriu a sereia dando mais uma beliscadinha leve nas nádegas de Julian.

— Não sei como eu te deixei ir embora, mas garanto que dessa vez você vai ficar aqui comigo.

— Como se eu fosse sequer pensar em ir embora. Eu te amo, Julian.

— Eu também, Tétis.— deu um selinho de leve nos lábios da sereia e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo passaram assim, juntos só olhando as ondas e a chuva no mar. Aquele mar que trazia tantas lembranças...

-FIM-

N/A: affffeee... Megawinsone esse eh o seu presente de amigo secreto... nao tou lá mtu acostumada a tétis e julian, apesar de gostar. Foi o que eu consegui... até tentei fanartear mas não rolou ou fazer um cartaozinho mas smp apanho do meu pc u.U bom... a intenção foi boa!!! É o que vale neh? (espero q seja pelo menos XD)

feliz natal e tudo de bom pra vc

Lyra


End file.
